


Без секретов

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AND DRAMA, Canon fic, Humor, M/M, Old School, a bit homophobic, evil!Roy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между Дэвидом и Гари никогда не было секретов, и Дэвид не хотел ничего менять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без секретов

— И что, думаешь, классно умеешь играть в футбол, красавчик?

С этого все началось.

Дэвиду Бекхэму было шестнадцать, он уже два года как переехал в Манчестер в футбольную академию. Перед ним стоял темноволосый пацан с заостренными чертами лица и ждал от него ответа. Дэвид сделал несколько шагов назад, вздохнул и ударил с разбега. Точно в сетку.

— Думаю, да, — улыбнулся Дэвид.

— Круто, — кивнул парень. — Выделываться, видимо, тоже любишь.

— А ты задираться?

— Это мой брат, — встал между ними Фил Невилл, с которым Дэвид уже был знаком.

— Сочувствую, — кивнул он Филу и затем протянул руку незнакомому парню. — Дэвид.

— Гари. А это кто? — мимо них пронесся как метеор парень с темными кучерявыми волосами.

— Райан Гиггз.

— Вот же черт, — выдохнул Гари и толкнул Фила в бок. — Ты не говорил, что здесь так надо бегать.

— Ты не слушал.

— Конечно, не слушал, ты же себе под нос всегда говоришь.

— Уж лучше, чем как ты постоянно орешь.

Дэвид поймал себя на том, что улыбался, глядя на эти братские подначки. Было бы неплохо, если бы Гари прошел отбор в академию, он казался веселым парнем.

***

Спустя три года они с Гари были лучшими друзьями. Гари стал ему вместо матери, отца, брата и иногда даже домашнего животного. Дэвид мог доверить ему свою жизнь, попросив, правда, Фила все проконтролировать. Между ними не было секретов, как их не бывает между лучшими друзьями в таком возрасте, и поэтому Дэвид не мог ему не рассказать все.

Они лежали у Гари в комнате, слушали «Оазис» — Гари выучил все песни, сходил на три концерта и мечтал о том, чтобы сфотографироваться с братьями Галлахерами, — когда у Дэвида слетело с губ:

— Я думаю, мне нравятся мальчики.

Мальчики. Как будто ему десять. Мне нравится делать отсосы, Гари. Так было бы ближе к правде.

— Ого, — только и сказал Гари, даже не поворачиваясь, и непривычно для себя замолк. У Дэвида скрутило в животе — а вдруг Гари не поймет, перестанет с ним общаться, или чего хуже расскажет всем. Гари никогда не молчал, и сейчас Дэвид не знал, что делать с нависшей тишиной, от которой гудело в ушах.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — толкнул он Гари в бок.

— Ну, я не знаю. А с чего ты решил?

Дэвид не знал, сказать или нет — это была не только его тайна, поэтому он бросил:

— Я просто знаю.

— Ты просто знаешь, — задумался Гари. — А девчонки?

— Тоже нравятся.

— Дэвид, может тебе просто секса хочется? Так этот вопрос можно решить, у Гиггза есть телефон.

— Не надо телефон.

— Ему не надо. Тогда я себе возьму. Ладно, — Гари перешел на шепот. — А я?

— Что ты?

— Нравлюсь?

— Что? — Дэвиду понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем его спрашивал Гари. — Нет!

— В смысле нет? — Гари начал пихать его в бок, выталкивая с кровати. — Начал этот разговор, чтобы меня оскорбить? Я же красавчик, да из меня секс так и прет.

— От тебя прет только запах пота.

— Что, серьезно? — Гари понюхал свою футболку. — Что ты мне раньше не сказал? Друг называется.

Друг. Самый лучший.

Дэвид улыбнулся, закрыв глаза, и тут же ему в лицо прилетела вонючая футболка.

 

***

— Какого черта с тобой происходит? — кричал на него Гари, ввалившись в спальню — у того уже много лет как был ключ от дома Дэвида.

Они вернулись с чемпионата мира тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года три недели назад, Дэвида проклинала вся страна за глупую красную карточку, и Дэвид, в общем-то, был в чем-то с ними согласен. Он старался не выходить из дома.

— Не говори, что тебя волнует, что говорят эти псевдо эксперты по телевизору или неудавшиеся футболисты-аналитики в газетах.

Дэвид молчал. Гари был как всегда прав. Он мог быть пустозвоном, и, может, язык у него и был без костей, но вот голова варила как надо. Он поймал выжидающий взгляд Гари — тот не отступал, пока не добирался до правды.

— Майкл, — он опустил взгляд.

— Что?

— Оуэн. Майкл Оуэн, — повторил Дэвид как мантру.

Гари явно пытался понять смысл сказанного, и спустя несколько мгновений, сложив два и два, только удивленно выдохнул:

— О-о-о.

— Да.

— И что? И как? — Дэвид мог поклясться, что видел, как у того работали в этот момент шестеренки в голове. — Когда? Давай рассказывай все! Во всех подробностях! Ладно, в подробностях не надо, просто обрисуй. Схематично. Или нет, давай в подробностях. Нет, скажи сначала, у вас серьезно?

Дэвид поперхнулся.

— Что? Нет.

— Просто секс? Дэвид Бекхэм, я знаю тебя. Ты не умеешь заниматься сексом без чувств.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мне рассказывали.

— Кто тебе рассказывал?

— Ты.

Дэвид улыбнулся, и потом упал на кровать, закрыв лицо подушкой.

Не объяснишь же Гари всего: что они об этом с Майклом даже не разговаривали, что он сам не знал, как это назвать. Они просто не могли себя контролировать. Сносило крышу, как только закрывалась дверь в гостиничном номере, и они оставались наедине.

Тогда, после матча с Колумбией, Майкл первым впился ему в губы, прижал к стене и повел ногой по возбужденному члену, усиливая давление. Закрыл рот ему рукой со словами «тише, нас услышат». За дверью номера Ширер разговаривал с Шерингемом о тактике на следующую игру, но в этот момент Дэвиду было все равно, услышат их или нет. Он запустил руку за резинку спортивных штанов Майкла, и сжал в руках набухший член. Поймал губы Майкла, столкнувшись носами, и дернул рукой вверх и вниз, вызывая приглушенный стон. Майкл потянул его за волосы и с закрытыми глазами прошептал:

— Пожалуйста.

Дэвид не умел отказывать.

Он опустился на колени, стянул одним движением штаны с трусами и накрыл губами головку, провел по выступившей вене, и затем взял член полностью в рот, точнее, насколько смог.

— Дэвид, — тихо простонал Майкл, держа его за волосы. Он поднял взгляд — глаза Майкла были словно затуманены, волосы спутаны, на щеках румянец. Черт, идеально.

Дэвиду хотелось сделать все, чтобы срывать стоны вперемешку со своим именем с его губ. В эту секунду. В этот момент. Всегда.

 

А еще, не расскажешь же Гари, что Майкл первым оттолкнул его после со словами «никому не рассказывай», что отходил от него на тренировках и садился за другим столом на ужине. И так повторялось несколько дней. Дэвид понимал, что он не Майкл, не золотой мальчик, не учился в элитной футбольной школе, родители на него так не давили. А еще Майкл любил все усложнять и накручивать самого себя. Еще, была вероятность, что Майкл просто напросто эгоцентричный мудак, но Дэвид старался видеть в людях только хорошее. Дэвид все понимал, но его все равно задевало.

— Но он ведь скаузер! — вырвал его из мыслей Гари.

— И что?

— И что? Это же скаузер!

— А вдруг ты западешь на скаузера?

— Ни за что в жизни. Я лучше удавлюсь. Я даже за один стол не сяду с кем-либо из Ливерпуля.

— Строго говоря, он из Честера.

— Строго говоря, — повторил, спародировав, Гари. — Да ты точно влюбился, Дэвид Бекхэм.

Дэвид ничего не ответил и только пожал плечами.

— Но скаузер! — взвыл опять Гари. — Не мог запасть на кого-нибудь из наших? На Скоулза, например.

Дэвид расхохотался.

— Оставлю Скоулзи тебе.

— Что мне с ним делать?

— Придумаешь.

***

Они проиграли «Арсеналу» три — ноль, и Рой Кин рвал и метал в раздевалке. А когда Рой был в бешенстве — все молчали.

— А ты что смотришь, красавчик, — он переключился на Дэвида. — Какого хуя Анелька возил тебя по полю, ни одной, блядь, подачи нормально не мог отдать, что, нравилось, как он тебя трахал в задницу девяносто минут? Пидор, блядь, конченный.

— Сбавь обороты, Рой, — вскочил с места Гари, закрывая спиной Дэвида.

Но Ники Батт был быстрее. Наготове у Ники были не только многочисленные шутки, но и кулаки. К тому же, ему явно все еще хотелось выпустить пар, после того, как его удалили с поля посреди второго тайма.

Рой не сразу понял, что произошло. После секундного замешательства, он взревел и полез на Ники, не обращая внимание ни на идущую из носа кровь, ни на схвативших его Йорки и Коула.

Ники стоял мрачный, сложив руки на груди и пропуская мимо ушей все эти «ебаный ублюдок» и «пидор малолетный». Он обернулся к сидящему на скамье Дэвиду и бросил:

— Домой собираешься?

Дэвид кивнул, и через несколько минут они уже были на парковке. За ними последовали Фил, Гари и Скоулз.

 

— У Роя крышу рвет, — заключил Фил, открывая бутылку с пивом. Они сидели у Невиллов в доме, поглощая заказанную на дом пиццу. — Он так никогда не перегибал.

— Но сегодня он, блядь... — начал Гари, но Фил его прервал.

— Завязывай с этим. А то начнешь материться как Рой.

— Я что, много матерюсь?

— Двенадцать раз за сегодня сказал «блядь».

— Ты что, считаешь за мной?

— А что мне делать, слушать тебя что ли?

Дэвид прыснул от смеха, едва не пролив пиво на рубашку.

— Я серьезно, Газза, — не унимался Фил.

— Господи, до чего же ты дотошный! И что с того, что матерюсь? Маме позвонишь?

— А может и позвоню. Ты-то ей не звонишь.

— За меня Дэвид звонит. Ему нравится с ней общаться.

— Эх, Газза, язык твой тебя доведет, — флегматично заметил Фил.

— До куда?

— До куда-нибудь.

— Язык — мой главный талант.

— Я думал, отбор мяча — твой главный талант, — заметил из дальнего угла Скоулз, вызывая у всех приступ смеха.

— Я вообще талантлив во всем, — попытался скрыть улыбку Гари. — Радуйся, что можешь называть меня своим другом. Вот Дэвид очень радуется.

— Только за себя постоять он все еще не может. Дэвид, какого черта спускаешь, когда тебя называют пидором? — повернулся к нему Ники.

Дэвид почувствовал на себе взгляд четырех пар глаз. Возможно, стоило рассказать, наконец. Объяснить, почему, когда слышал это слово, он словно замирал на месте, и сердце начинало бешено колотиться. Он не был уверен, знал ли кто-то кроме Гари. Наверное, это было честно и правильно — сказать им прямо сейчас.

Язык во рту отказывался шевелиться.

— Ты как будто не знаешь Дэвида, — нарушил тишину Гари, поймав его взгляд. — Он у нас чертов джентльмен. Лондон-бой. Он и ребенка не обидит, не то что Роя Кина.

Дэвид выдохнул, чувствуя, как разговор перетек в другое русло. Они не спрашивали и не давили. И Гари всегда был рядом, чтобы вытянуть из любой ситуации, прикрыть спину. Возможно, у него были самые лучшие друзья в мире.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ, команда Football RPF 2015. Спасибо бете Becoming Larry :)


End file.
